Gualgui
Gualgui is the newest addition to Captain Copperbeard's crew. She‘s a dark sorcerer who has spent many years in the Desert Wasteland. She’ll bring back a much needed set of powers to the team, making the Space Raiders stronger than ever. Take that, Space Corsairs! Role: Control/Curser __TOC__ Overview Gualgui is a Magic Control/Curser that has numerous Tortures in her skillset, including Drowned, Quicksand, Curse, Nightmares, Sunburn, Bleed and Poison, to deal damage to her enemies. She can also apply CDA to control them. Pros: *Great stats and trait *Has access to seven torture effects in total *Access to CDA as a Curser *Very low stamina costs Cons: *Only 3 non-default moves deal direct damage, none of which are AoE *Torture Immunity makes her near useless *High cooldowns Recommended Moveset The Ancient Sands *It's High Noon / Sands of Prairie (Noon for AoE 30% Stamina Removal + Quicksand, 16s, 2 CD) / (Prairie for 50% Stamina Removal + Sunburn + Quicksand, 19s, 1 CD) *Pit Viper Bite (AoE CDA + Poison, 24s, 3 CD). *Curse of Ancestors (CDA + AoE Curse, 21s, 2 CD) *Song of the Drowned (Bleed + AoE Drowned & Nightmares, 16s, 2 CD) This moveset mainly focuses on her denying potential, and has a couple of DoTs thrown in there. It's a lot of Stamina Drain and some CDA moves. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed; 1 Speed, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed Life Transfusion *It's High Noon / Pit Viper Bite *Dark Ritual (AoE Bleed + self Extra Turn, 21s, 2 CD) *Curse of Ancestors *Song of the Drowned This moveset mainly focuses on her cursing potential. Once you pick out a few of the key DoT moves, it really shrinks down because some of her strange DoT's are just single target SG1 and SG2 moves. Recommended Runes: 2 Team Speed, 1 Speed; 3 Team Speed; 2 Team Speed, 1 Team Life Recommended Relics: Since she can barely do any damage, this rules out a lot of masks and relics right off the bat, such as Jasastur's Mask and the Oblation Staff. Talany's Mask and Revenge Staff are most recommended for her. Counters *Freeze and Stun can take care of her nicely. A monster that can freeze or stun and deal decent damage works very well against this crazy curser. *O'Reilly can dodge a lot of her AoE moves, as well as being a Nature monster with Stun. *Gualgui uses many DoTs which is her main way of dealing damage. Warmaster Babari, Olnir, or another Gualgui can counter her, mainly because of their Torture Immunity, and relatively low stamina costs and cooldowns. *Warmaster Sherezar and Qinling both have the Cooldown Protection status caster, which will protect their allies from Gualgui's CDA. Category:Magic monsters Category:Hardened Category:Possession Immunity Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Evil Legions book Category:Spirit book Category:Villains book Category:Denier Category:Curser Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cause Quicksand Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Drowned Category:Stamina removal users Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Cause Poison